This invention relates to printing stations. Such structures of this type, generally, provide for a printing station to be located in the back of mass transit vehicle seats such that the mass transit rider can be able to view and subsequently print that viewed information.
Prior to the present invention, as set forth in general terms above and more specifically below, it is known, in the printer art, to employ centralized printers in mass transit vehicles, such as airplanes. Exemplary of such prior art are U.S. Pat. No. 4,774,514 (""514) to F. Hildebrandt et al., entitled xe2x80x9cMethod and Apparatus for Carrying Out Passenger-Related and Flight Attendant-Related Functions in an Airplane,xe2x80x9d U.S. Pat. No. 6,058,288 (""288) to D. P. Reed et al., entitled xe2x80x9cPassenger Service and Entertainment System,xe2x80x9d and U.S. Pat. No. 6,177,887 (""887) to G. A. Jerome, entitled xe2x80x9cMulti-Passenger Vehicle Catering and Entertainment System.xe2x80x9d While the ""514, ""288, and ""887 references disclose printers for use in mass transit vehicles, the printers are centralized printers which require that an attendant shuttle printed materials back to the passengers and/or the passengers would be required to get out of their seats in order to retrieve the printed materials which could cause safety concerns. Also, the passenger is not afforded much privacy with respect to who has access to the printed document. Therefore, a more advantageous system, then, would be presented if each passenger had access to his/her own printer located in the seatback in front of the passenger so that the passenger is afforded some privacy without having to get out of his/her seat.
It is also known, the mass transit vehicle seat art, to install a telephone and a display panel in the seat back. While this affords the passenger some convenience in being able to use the telephone without having to leave his/her seat, if the passenger wants to print something, these prior art systems do not allow for such printing. Therefore, a further advantageous system, then, would be provided if the passenger were able to print out the desired information at his/her seat.
It is apparent from the above that there exists a need in the art for a printer system for use in a mass transit vehicle which allows the user to print documents without having to get out of the passenger seat, but which at the same time provides the user with a modicum of privacy with respect to who can view the document to the printed. It is a purpose of this invention to fulfill this and other needs in the art in a manner more apparent to the skilled artisan once given the following disclosure.
Generally speaking, this invention fulfills these needs by providing a mass transit vehicle seat printing station, wherein the station is comprised of: a mass transit vehicle seat having a seat back; a display means located within the seat back; a printing means located within the seat back and operatively connected to the display means; and a control means located within the seat back and operatively connected to the display means and the printing means in order to control the display means and the printing means.
In certain preferred embodiments, the mass transit vehicle can be, but is not limited to, an airplane, a bus, a train, passenger ship or the like. Also, the display means includes a display monitor for Web based interaction and, possibly, a smaller 2-4 line display. Also, the printing means includes a small inkjet or thermal color printer. Also, the control means can be a control panel that includes alphanumeric keys, print buttons, and scroll buttons. Finally, the printing station may include an IR port or other such types of connectors that will provide access to and power for the user""s mobile devices, such as laptop computers, cell phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs) or the like.
In another further preferred embodiment, the user is able to view information on the display located in the mass transit vehicle seat back printing station and, possibly, print that information without having to leave his his/her seat or have to share the information with others.
The preferred mass transit vehicle printing station, according to this invention, offers the following advantages: excellent printing characteristics; excellent document viewing characteristics; excellent document controlling characteristics; increased privacy; increased passenger safety; ability to interact with mobile devices; and excellent economy. In fact, in many of the preferred embodiments, these factors of excellent printing characteristics, excellent document viewing characteristics, excellent document controlling characteristics, increased privacy, increased passenger safety, and ability to interact with minimal devices are optimized to an extent that is considerably higher than heretofore achieved in prior, known mass transit vehicle printing stations.
The above and other features of the present invention, which will become more apparent as description proceeds, are best understood by considering the following detailed description in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, wherein like characters represent like parts throughout the several views and in which: